Angel of Mine
by AliciaReneeWriter
Summary: A glowing goddess in white - those were the words to describe how beautiful she was. Behind that tough, cop exterior, she was a source of light and joy. This Lieutenant is the Defense Attorney's angel, and he never wants to let her go. LANGSON. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! So...Petska this weekend have completely melted my whole heart. The love between them is so beautiful, and something we need these days man.**

 **SO, I've decided to post something a little different. (I promise Imma update Back To You soon - hopefully tomorrow). This fic is Langson, based off the photo used for the cover. I just hope you all enjoy it; it'll either be two parts or three, I'm not totally sure yet.**

 **Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **Angel of Mine**

 **Part 01**

"Casey, I hate these things anyway, so I really shouldn't have to go – right?"

"You're a _Lieutenant_ within the NYPD, so I think it's pretty important that you do actually go to this thing."

"I hated these police functions; my only entertainment was Elliot and well he's obviously not going considering we haven't spoken and he's no longer a cop."

"Lawyers and all that will be there too, Liv; I'm going with you, and Alex will be there too even though she's no longer an ADA."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she shimmied out of yet another dress, allowing the black fabric to pool around her feet before she stepped out of it. She was currently in the apartment of her best friend, Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak, getting ready for a rather fancy function for lawyers and police officers of the city. While Olivia enjoyed a night out every once and a while – in between being a Lieutenant and a single mother – there was just some things she hated. One of those things consisted of this exact function they were attending tonight. She used to be able to make the best of it when she and her former partner, Elliot Stabler, would attend together, but following his abrupt departure seven years earlier, she had stopped attending these things regularly as they weren't as fun. She had gone to one a couple years earlier when she first became Lieutenant, but she hated it immensely and hated spending the night plastering that fake smile on her face as she spoke to various personnel from the NYPD and the District Attorney's offices.

She had originally been planning to skip this year, but her best friends Casey and Alex had convinced her to go. They figured she was skipping it because she hated these functions and they weren't that fun, and that wasn't exactly a lie. But, it wasn't the whole truth either.

Olivia had been planning to stay in with her new boyfriend – a boyfriend that she had yet to tell Casey or Alex about. For one, she didn't want to jinx it, and two, she had no idea what anyone would say regarding the romance as it was so unexpected. He had always been perceived as the enemy, and while in recent years, he had been on their side and had actually helped with the adoption process of her son, Noah – and had helped her keep custody of him following the rather sudden appearance of his maternal grandmother – they had still kept things at bay and kept a clear line between them.

However, one night changed everything.

He had heard about Shelia Porter – Noah's maternal grandmother – kidnapping the little boy and the hell Olivia had gone through to find him and bring him home. He text her throughout the day, checking to see if she was alright and he had come by after Noah had gone to bed. He and Olivia chatted for a while with a glass of red wine, and she recalled giving him a hug to thank him for not giving up hope and for sticking with her, helping her through the adoption process and all. A hug had turned into a lingering gaze in the eyes, and before the pair knew it, their lips had met in a mind blowing kiss that set their souls on fire.

And since then, Olivia had been like a hopelessly romantic teenager. For the last five months thus far, they had been secretly dating. She hadn't told her squad, hadn't told her two best friends. He hadn't told any of his fellow lawyers about her either. The only person that was aware of their romance was Noah, and of course, Noah wasn't going to say anything to anyone, not even his auntie and uncles that worked within the NYPD with his mother. He just enjoyed hanging out with the man and his mother, and was slowly beginning to see the man as a father figure, which was something that terrified yet excited Olivia at the same time.

Things just felt so normal with him, and she loved it.

"Earth to Benson."

Olivia jumped, looking up at Casey whom was standing in a pair of yoga bottoms and a strapless bra. She had been staring at the white gold bangles on her arm and the fashionable rings on a few of her fingers, her mind having wandered straight to her new man. These were gifts from him a couple weeks back, when she had accompanied him to a business dinner in Queens then with some other lawyers and their wives. It had been the best night she'd had in a while, and they ended up returning to her apartment where they took advantage of the apartment being empty (Noah had been at a sleepover a friend's place) and made love the entire night long.

"Where did you go?" Casey wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Nowhere," Olivia brushed her off before pulling her long sweatshirt over her underwear clad frame, "What's the next dress option? That black one won't work; I shouldn't have eaten so much pasta this last week if I had known you were gonna get that out."

"Oh yeah Liv, because you're so out of shape aren't you?" Casey rolled her eyes as she made her way over to her walk in closet, adjusting the towel in which her wet hair was resting as she did so; "White dress or is that too dangerous of a color?"

"I didn't know you owned a white dress." Olivia remarked as she stood at Casey's vanity table, looking into the mirror she applied the final touches of her make-up.

"I think I brought it for some fancy law-related gala but never actually wore it; it still has the tag on," Casey pulled the plastic covered garment from her closet, her eyes glossing over the soft white material, "I think this dress would look perfect on you."

"Doubt it." Olivia muttered as she applied some dusty pink lipstick to her lips.

"You didn't even look at it." Casey retorted, rolling her eyes as she placed the dress onto her bed.

"Oh my God," Olivia muttered as she put the cap back onto the lipstick, "Okay, let me see." She whirled around, her eyes going wide when she saw the dress laying on the bed.

The dress was white, made from a soft material that felt as light as a feather. It was one shouldered, with a cape like sleeve over her left side. The dress flowed down around her feet, and had a mid thigh slit on her left side. Olivia thought the dress was incredibly beautiful, but she just felt weird at even the thought of wearing it as it was almost _too_ perfect – and perfect for Casey, she figured.

"Case, this dress is perfect for you." She stuttered, looking up at her friend. Casey scoffed, picking up the dress and holding it against her friend's body.

"No Liv," she smoothed the garment out with her hand, allowing the bottom part to rest against the tanned bare legs that peeped from under the long sweatshirt, "You see this color against your natural tan? This is for you."

"But you've never even worn it and I'm sure it cost you a fortune; I don't want to ruin it." Olivia whined. A laugh escaped the lips of her friend, whom pushed the dress into her hands before holding her shoulders.

"I'm not gonna wear it, so it's yours," she turned the brunette around, pushing her towards the en suite, "Go put it on."

Olivia had a rather reluctant look in her eyes, but headed into the bathroom anyway and closed the door behind her so she could get dressed. She rid herself of the long sweatshirt and removed the plastic covering from the dress, breathing out as she ran her fingers over the soft fabric. Maybe Casey was right; maybe this dress was perfect for her.

She pulled the dress of the hanger and unzipped it, before slowly stepping into it. As she pulled the soft material over her body, it seemed that the dress was fitting her like a glove. It hugged every curve properly, as if it were made for her. She peered in the mirror, swallowing as she gazed at her reflection. The color did contrast perfectly with her natural tan, and with every curve being hugged perfectly by the material, she really did look attractive.

So maybe Casey _was_ right.

"Casey."

In the bedroom, Casey had just pulled on a strapless, knee-length deep blue cocktail dress that hugged her own curves properly when she heard the en suite door open and the soft call of her name. She turned around to say something, only to gasp when she caught sight of her best friend. The brunette beauty truly looked like an angel; she was glowing almost from her tan and from the color of the dress alone. She had a shy smile on her face, and Casey felt the tears well up in her blue eyes as she scanned the appearance of her friend.

"Holy…wow…damn Liv," she swallowed, "I knew that dress was perfect; the dress is yours, keep it."

"Casey, are you sure?" Olivia groaned.

"I'm totally sure, it's perfect for you," Casey wandered up behind her, zipping the dress for her before rubbing her shoulder, "Gorgeous, now zip me up please."

"You look pretty damn awesome yourself, Case; this is your dress." Olivia sweetly complimented her friend as she zipped the dress up for her. Casey gave a mock bow and thanked her, before removing the towel from her hair. Her red hair was still a bit damp, but it was nothing that a quick blast of the hair dryer couldn't solve. Olivia removed the big hair rollers from her own hair, allowing her shoulder length, brunette locks to flow in loose waves over her right shoulder and down to the top of her back. She swept her bangs to the right side quickly, before then sitting down on the bed. She pulled on a pair of sparkly, gold high heel sandals, while Casey quickly blasted her own hair with the hair dryer. Her long red hair had dried in loose curls, flowing down her back and over her left shoulder. She stuck her feet into her deep blue stilettos, before grabbing both hers and Olivia's clutch bags.

"Ready?" she asked, holding the bag out to her friend. Olivia took the sparkly gold bag into her hand and loaded her essentials – such as her phone, credit cards, license, keys, and extra make up – before standing up as well.

"Let's go." She smiled.

* * *

He quietly cleared his throat before approaching the group of lawyers, a smile plastered on his face as he mingled with the men and women. He sipped at his beer, trying to pretend he actually was enjoying this event rather than dying from boredom. The music was bland, there was a lot of ass-kissing and fake smiles, and truthfully, he would much rather be somewhere – anywhere really – than here.

Well, actually there was one place he would truly rather be, and that was in the arms of his magnificent, incredibly strong girlfriend.

Trevor Langan was never one to put the intense label of _girlfriend_ on anyone he was dating. The demands of his job combined with his own insecurities allowed little room for anything longer than a few weeks. _Casual dating_ was the best term to describe the relationships between him and quite a few women over the years. Women would get fed up when they found out he defended the scum of the earth and would leave him high and dry. Other times, they wouldn't understand the crazy times he had to leave just to go defend a client, the job sometimes taking him out well into the night because the perps did like to ask for their lawyers in the middle of the night. In addition to job demands, his own insecurities made it difficult to maintain a relationship; these insecurities stemmed from a past relationship where he found out a woman he was quite smitten with was only with him for his money. These factors allowed him to put guard walls up around his heart, to protect himself from the pain.

So the fact that Trevor was now openly telling himself that this new lady was his _girlfriend,_ it mean that she was truly special.

Their relationship hadn't been without friction – well, if you could even call it a relationship. He had known her for about 16 years now, since he first barged into a Special Victims Unit interrogation room with the famous words; _'Trevor Langan; I'm here to defend…'_ She had always looked at him with a glare in her eye, finding him so repulsive for defending the scum of the earth that she and her team pulled off the streets of Manhattan. It wasn't as if he necessarily liked defending these horrible excuses for humans, but with SVU was where he found the most cases. Besides, despite how horrible these folks were, they were entitled to a defense by way of the law, and so he figured he might as well make money from it – even if he hated it.

A shift had come just a couple years earlier, when he switched from defending scum bags to defend a helpless, orphaned baby boy named Noah Porter, the infant son of his deceased client. The little boy had eventually fallen into the custody of his girlfriend - whom had been just his acquaintance at the time - and he assisted with the adoption process. She had been so grateful to him since those times, and while there was still a line between them and a boundary, a friendship was starting to form. He seemed to really care about her happiness and about Noah's best interests, and she just appreciated him for helping her.

He remembered hearing about Noah's kidnapping, and how he fought the urge to rush to the precinct to check and see how she was doing. He had text her off and on throughout the day, checking regularly for updates on the situation and assuring that he would do anything he could to help. When he later found out that it was Noah's maternal grandmother, Shelia Porter, whom had kidnapped the little boy and put her through hell, he suddenly felt guilty – guilty for not checking properly on whether or not Ellie had any living family because he knew that had he checked and found out about her first, then Shelia would not have gone to such great lengths to take her only living link to her daughter. Trevor had been relieved when she called him the following day to say Noah was safe and sound, and with hearing in her voice, he could tell that she needed a friend.

He had a long evening with finishing paperwork and actually didn't make it to her apartment until after Noah had gone to bed. The two had chatted away over a glass of wine and some cookies she had baked, and she had even gone as far as to hug him, thanking him for continuously checking in on her and Noah. He squeezed her in return before pulling back. A lingering gaze, greens locking into browns, led to the two individuals leaning forward until their lips met in a kiss that set their souls on fire.

And since then, things hadn't been the same.

Now, for the last five months, they had been dating in secret. He hadn't told his law partner and as far as he knew, she hadn't told her squad. They were just living in their own bubble with Noah, whom was enjoying having him around to hang out with. For once, he could just feel in his heart that she had no ulterior motives or anything like that. Truthfully, for the first time in a long time, he saw a stable future – hopefully with her as his wife, with Noah as his son, and hopefully, more babies after that.

"Langan."

He looked up; his law partner was standing before him. He shook his hand, smiling at the older man as he moved to stand beside him. At least he would have some entertainment at this ridiculous function, as his long time partner in law was hilarious and would be one to crack the jokes if things got too serious.

"Whoa," his voice caught Trevor's attention; he saw the man look over towards the entrance of the establishment, "Damn – is that Lieutenant Benson and ADA Novak?"

Trevor's head snapped in the direction in which his partner was looking, his eyes going wide. He had been under the impression that she wasn't coming tonight; _'I hate these things so I'm not going but you have fun'_ were her exact words. He could see by the unimpressed look on her face now that she still didn't necessarily want to be there, but with the way the red headed ADA was pulling her along, she clearly didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

She turned her head, and their eyes locked. Her lips suddenly turned upwards into a smile, leading him to smile as well as he gave her a subtle nod of the head, to which she returned.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 _ **So that's the first part of my super short Langson story. This first part has just been a little backstory from both parties and all that. I hope you all enjoyed it; leave some reviews please. Enjoy xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm here, finally with the second and final part of Langson. I appreciate your support on the first part, and I hope you all enjoy this second piece as well. Please, leave your reviews. I appreciate it.**

 **Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **Angel of Mine**

 **Part 02**

"My two favorite people in the world have finally arrived."

Olivia rolled her eyes whilst Casey giggled away as they made their way over to their blonde-haired friend, former Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot. While Olivia truly did hate these functions, she figured that she would have a good time – with free drinks and food – as long as her two best friends were by her side.

She figured that he wouldn't be here. He didn't sound as though he wanted to attend either and so she figured that since she originally said she wasn't going, he wouldn't be here either. While her two friends were engrossed in conversation about God knows what, her eyes scanned the room. She spotted Fin across the room chatting with a few people whilst their medical examiner, Melinda, had her arm looped through his (he had told her Melinda was his plus one for the night). She did spot her old captain Donald Cragen and made a mental note to say hello and rolled her eyes as she caught sight of Chief William Dodds and Brian Cassidy.

But when her eyes locked with a familiar pair of green eyes, her lips curled into a smile. So, he _was_ here.

He gave her a head nod which she returned, before turning her attention back to Casey and Alex. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

The girls stuck together, mingling with some of the important personnel that were attending the event. It was a lot of fake smiles and ass-kissing of course, but the girls stole glances at one another as they sipped the champagne, before then bursting into giggles as they moved on to the next person. Olivia was happy when she managed to catch up to Melinda and Fin, whom had ended up engrossed in conversation with Donald Cragen and later John Munch once he had arrived as well. It was nice for the original SVU squad to be together again, though they all agreed that it would only be complete if Elliot was attending as well.

Despite mingling with guests and spending time with her squad – including Amanda, Sonny, and Assistant District Attorney Peter Stone once they all arrived – Olivia had also been stealing looks across the room at the rather tall, handsome man with the green eyes. Trevor of course had been engrossed in conversation whenever she would initially, but it seemed that he would sense her stare and when he would turn his head to look at her, he would give her that handsome smile that made her heart skip a beat. She returned the smile, biting her lip before turning back to her squad, who were none the wiser as they reminisced about the old days.

What Olivia didn't know, however, was that Casey and Alex had noticed Trevor looking at Olivia quite a few times with a soft smile on his face, though this was normally when she wasn't paying attention as she was engrossed in conversation with her colleagues. They whispered to one another about it, wondering why the high-profile defense attorney was staring at their friend with that soft smile on his lips. They had also noticed how Olivia's mood had picked up tremendously, and while they initially figured the change in mood was to do with the fact she was with speaking with those she recognized, they were now wondering if there was a much deeper reason, one they didn't know about because she hadn't mentioned it.

After a slew of boring speeches and after the police commissioner awarded some of the units – including the Special Victims Unit of Manhattan for their extremely high case closure rate – guests were free to mingle again and enjoy the rest of the party and the food. Olivia, Casey, and Alex were seated at a table along with Fin, Melinda, Munch, and Cragen. The group was engrossed in conversation whilst waiting for the staff to deliver their meals to the table, when their attention was captured by someone walking by.

A certain tall man with green eyes, who looked extremely handsome in a dark blue suit with a crisp white shirt.

"Good evening Special Victims Unit; congratulations on your closure rate."

His voice sent shivers down her spine, and the way her face lit up certainly didn't go unnoticed by Alex and Casey. The two were smirked at each other, before Casey burst out with; "Thanks Trevor; even though me and Alex don't work with them anymore, we'll still take part of the glory."

"I expected nothing less from you two." Trevor chuckled, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You gave us so much hell, Langan, but you're a damn good lawyer if we must admit." Cragen remarked as he stood up to shake the man's hand.

"We're just forever grateful for you defending our best friend when she was accused of murder." Alex added.

"Yeah, you practically jumped at the chance, Langan; I guess Olivia's special to you too even if you tried to act like her and Elliot annoyed you?" Casey teased.

Trevor chuckled slightly, shrugging his shoulders; "I was just trying to help, and you were all so adamant about her having good representation, so I did my job."

"We're forever grateful, aren't we Liv?" Alex nudged her friend, whom was biting her lip as she glanced at the table.

"I've told Trevor _'thank you'_ a million times for that, so yes I was grateful." She replied. She glanced up at Trevor, whom was smiling at her, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks as he did so. She quickly looked away, and this didn't go unnoticed by her two best friends, whom were now smirking and exchanging small glances as their suspicions were only increasing.

"Anything to help you out," Trevor smiled before glancing around, spotting his colleagues at the table; "Well, I'll leave you all to enjoy the meal; see you all around."

The group waved goodbye to the lawyer, and Olivia cringed when she heard her two best friends bid Trevor farewell with an overly enthusiastic; "Bye Trevor!" She was starting to wonder if they were picking up on things, and that alone caused a sliver of panic to course through her. She wanted to find out, but if no one else besides those two had noticed, she was certainly not going to draw attention to it. There would be time for a girl chat a little later; she knew that Casey and Alex would make sure of it especially.

Across the room, Trevor Langan was seated at a table with a few colleagues, including his own partner in law. The topic of conversation revolved around past cases and some cops they had worked with, but Trevor's attention certainly wasn't completely focused on the chat. He was eating and nodding his head every now and then, absentmindedly sipping his beer, but the only vision he had in his head was the goddess in white that was currently sitting between two ADAs with her colleagues.

His heart had nearly leapt into his throat when she looked up at him. She wore just the right amount of makeup, not too much but not too little. It wasn't as if she needed it anyway considering she was beautiful but seeing her dressed up with her makeup on was a sight that always took his breath away as well. The eye makeup caused her brown orbs to look even more like sparkling pools of chocolate, and the white dress – no words could describe the outfit other than _wow._ Her olive skin tone provided her with the ability to always look as if she had just stepped off a beach, and that skin color contrasted perfectly with the white dress. The dress hugged every curve perfectly, and he just found himself staring at her. She truly looked like an angel, and now, as he glanced over in her direction yet again and watched her throw her head back to laugh at something Fin said, he could do nothing but let out a cliché, love struck sigh.

He couldn't wait to finally have a moment alone with her.

* * *

An hour later, the dinner portion had concluded, allowing the rest of the time to be spent walking around and mingling with important personnel. Casey and Alex had decided that it was time they go collect their friend for a chat. They found her chatting with former detective Edward Green of the 27th Precinct, as well as Defense Attorney Sherri West, whom had once been a temporary Assistant District Attorney for the Special Victims Unit. They exchanged a glance, before walking up and linking arms with her on both sides. They apologized for interrupting the conversation and mentioned that they needed Olivia for something, before suddenly whisking her to the bathrooms – which were luckily empty.

"I was having a nice catch up with Green and West." Olivia raised an eyebrow, leaning against the counter.

"And you can get back to it in a minute, but me and Alex have been going crazy all night and need to know what the hell is going on." Casey burst out.

"Going on with what?" Olivia inquired.

"With you and Langan," Alex stepped closer, her blue eyes pouring into Olivia's brown ones; "Are you seeing him? And don't lie."

"She can't lie to us; we read her too well." Casey leaned against the wall, folding her arms across her chest.

Olivia froze, looking between her two friends as she wracked her brain quickly. She wondered if maybe she should make the pathetic attempt to lie, but Casey did have a point; the two could read her very well considering they had worked with her for so long. She knew they had picked up on something, considering the way they were talking to Trevor earlier in the evening, and while she figured she was doing a great job of hiding her and Trevor's involvement, it was clear that nothing could get past her friends for long.

"Liv!"

"Okay," Olivia held her hand up, rolling her eyes; "Yes, we are seeing each other."

Casey and Alex exchanged a glance, before squealing and clapping their hands excitedly. Olivia quickly looked around the room and shushed them, finding it a bit ridiculous how excited they were. However, she also knew how long it had been since she had someone and how much Alex and Casey were often telling her to put herself out there a bit, and to just see what happens considering she deserved to have someone special.

"I did not see this coming but damn!" Casey burst out.

"I just wanna know how long this has been going on." Alex added.

"Can you two look a little less shocked about the fact that I have a man," Olivia gave them both a stern look before smirking, "Let's see – it's June now, so five months this has been going on."

"Five months?" Casey raised an eyebrow; Alex counted on her fingers before looking up; "You've been with Langan since January and you didn't think to tell either of us?"

"It never came up." The brunette shrugged, folding her arms across her chest.

"You made sure it didn't come up," Alex nudged her; "He is hot though, I must admit; I went on one date with him but he's too much like me and that's no fun."

"He's your total opposite, Liv; well not as much lately but he is, so this could be something great." Casey remarked.

"It already is something great," Olivia let out a love struck sigh, drawing her plump lip in between her teeth before continuing;

"In five months, I've felt strong enough to let my guard down with him and like, he's not let me down, only helped me to realize that I did the right thing by letting him in. He is – he's wonderful. I spent so long perceiving him as the enemy, and I've realized that he's not; he really is a kind-hearted man. And Noah, dear God; he loves him and treats him like he's his own child and that's all I really could ask for. Trevor really is a good man; he loves my son, and he loves me – more than anyone has ever done. Like, I just feel constant butterflies with him and he looks at me like I mean the world to him, he looks at Noah the same; and I just…I love him too."

She lifted her gaze from the marble floor, looking into the eyes of her two friends. Both sets of blue eyes were sparkling with tears; Casey was holding her hands over her heart while Alex had her hands clasp together. It warmed both girls' hearts to hear their friend speak with such love and happiness in her voice, to see those brown orbs that were once full of pain on a regular basis be suddenly full of happiness yet again.

And it took a lot for Olivia to admit that she loved someone, but it was true; she did love Trevor Langan, with all her heart.

"Oh God, Liv." Casey finally burst out, wrapping her arms around her friend. Alex joined in the hug as well, as both girls were just so incredibly happy for their friend. Olivia wrapped her arms around her two friends, snuggling into their embrace as warm tears slipped down her cheeks as well. This was her friends' way of saying that they were happy for her, and she was truly grateful for them and their support. The three of them had been through so much together; both ADAs knew how much hell their friend had been through over the years, and so to see her finally happy and strong now – it meant everything to her.

"Go get him, Liv." Alex whispered, stroking her friend's face once they all let go of each other.

"I'm sorry I kept him quiet; I guess I just worried about what everyone would say." Olivia spoke quietly, shrugging her shoulders as she looked between her two friends.

"Honey don't worry about what everyone thinks; you just worry about your own happiness." Casey told her. Olivia nodded, squeezing them both and whispering several 'thank yous' for their support.

The three of them fixed their make up to mask the fact that they'd all had a little cry, before then making their way out of the bathrooms and back into the party. Casey and Alex spotted Fin, Melinda, and Munch, so they made their way over to chat with them. Olivia took a deep breath before making her way across the room to the group of lawyers that were chatting. She had spotted the tallest of the group in that dark blue suit, and she was going to swallow her nerve and not care about what anyone else had to say.

She placed her hand on his arm, capturing his attention as well as the attention of the group he was speaking with. He immediately smiled at her and greeted her with a peck on the cheek, his fingertips discreetly brushing against her spine as he did so. Olivia greeted the rest of the group with her friendly smile, and they all greeted her and commented on how beautiful she looked. Trevor's law partner even delicately took her hand and kissed it with a playful look on his face, causing her to giggle whilst she felt Trevor still discreetly brushing his fingertips against her back.

The music changed to a slower, R&B song a few moments later. A few people gathered their dates to have a dance with, while others stood around the bar or returned to their tables to chat. Trevor looked down at Olivia, leaning closer which allowed her to get a whiff of his cologne.

"May I have this dance, Lieutenant Benson?"

Olivia nodded, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She felt like a teenager that had just been asked for a dance by the hottest guy in class, and it made her feel all giddy inside as she grabbed hold of his hand. They made their way onto the wooden floor; Trevor slid his arms around her waist while she reached her hands up to hold onto his shoulder blades. Their bodies were close as they swayed in time with the music, both of them smiling at each other as they did so.

"You look so beautiful, like an angel." He whispered, leaning closer to her.

"And you look so handsome; I like this suit on you." She whispered back, smiling as he pressed his nose against her forehead. She loved how he always towered over her even when she was wearing heels. She loved his strong arms around her. She felt so incredibly safe; she always felt safe with him.

She moved closer, holding onto him and resting her head against his shoulder as they danced together. She listened to the words of the song, feeling a little bubble close around her and Trevor as they danced together;

 _You came into my life sent from above_

 _When I lost all hope you showed me love_

 _I'm checkin' for you boy you're right on time_

 _Angel of mine_

The two were slowly losing themselves in their own world and had no idea that they were currently being watched by Fin, Melinda, Munch, Alex, and Casey, whom were standing at the bar, sipping drinks and watching the couple on the dance floor.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Fin remarked.

"I always knew Langan made eyes at her." Melinda joked, nudging Alex, whom was stood beside her.

"We should've known this would happen after he helped clear her of murder those years ago." Munch added, earning a laugh from the rest of the group as they continued to watch the pair on the dance floor.

Olivia and Trevor were in their own world as they continued to dance together; Olivia lifting her head to look up at him, to stare into those green eyes that made her heart skip a beat. He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, squeezing her tighter as she slid her hands along his biceps.

"You really are my angel, Olivia; you've changed my life – in the best way possible." He whispered. His breath was ghosting over her face, his cologne was filling her nostrils, his warmth had encased her entire being. She tilted her head up a bit, gazing into his eyes as their noses brushed together.

"You're my angel too, Trev; thank you for everything," she paused for a second, swallowing; "I…I love you."

He paused their movements. The music and lyrics provided the perfect background noise for this moment. He held her in his arms, her hands were still resting on his biceps. He gave her the widest smile, leaning towards her again as he whispered; "Wh-what did you say?"

She smiled rather shyly, before saying it again; "I love you."

He squeezed her tighter, his forehead resting against hers as he let out a hearty laugh. He kissed her nose, before leaning closer to her, his lips brushing against hers as he whispered;

"I love you too, Olivia."

And with that, their lips met in the middle. She moved her hand to rest on his cheek; he softly stroked her back with his thumbs whilst kissing her passionately. Olivia's friends were watching, Trevor's law partner had noticed and was smiling as he was happy for his longtime friend.

And Olivia and Trevor – they were happy as well because this was truly growing to be something special between them. They pulled apart, resting their heads together yet again;

"I love you Trevor Langan."

"I love you too, Olivia Benson."

 _I look at you looking at me_

 _Now I know why they say the best things are free_

 _Checkin' for you boy you're right on time_

 _Angel of mine_

* * *

 ** _Hello friends! Please leave some reviews and comments. I hope you all have enjoyed these two parts of Langson! Until next time xoxo_**


End file.
